Possibilities
by TheForgottenBrit
Summary: <html><head></head>Hanna befriends the new girl in town named Liz. And soon finds she fits right in with Emily, Aria and Spencer.. but then one day Liz leaves with no goodbye. The girls are stunned and close themselves off...But Emily has a change of heart when a new transfer student arrives. Feeling drawn to the girl. Not knowing why.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Everyone! I'm new to FanFiction. So please bare with me. This is also my first story (*_*) Ahhh! lol, so I hope you enjoy it. Also I would like to say, I own no rights to any of the Pretty Little Liars characters, names or places.  
>Thank you! Enjoy!<p>

Possibilities

Cht 1: A loss, and a gain

N/P:

It was a warm, but somewhat breezy day in December. With still no chill in the air. The sun shined brightly, birds in the tree's and the town was alive with chatter. Cars drove down street's, still untouched by snow. Coffee shops were all a buzz. With patron's donned in light jackets, boot's and scarfs. Ordering hot teas and coffee's, warm lattes and cocoa. Leaving behind the iced drinks of the summer. As if to ward off the cold, from a winter that had not shown up yet./p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Rosewood, falling into the Holiday spirit. As the students of Rosewood High were preparing for Christmas break. All expect for one. Liz ... Liz had been a new addition to Rosewood High. And fit in quite well. She was an actress from Los Angeles, and she had many movie titles under her belt. But at the ripe old age of 17, Liz felt as well as her parents. That it was time for a change. A new beginning. And the move to this quiet little town was just the place to do it. Or so they thought.<p>

Liz had been befriended by Hanna first. Hanna noticed the girl standing outside the main office. Regarding several pieces of paper. Looking up every so often, as someone stepped to close to her in passing by. The girl had clear ocean blue eyes and long dark red hair, that looked almost brown. And she was carrying a black Tory Burch handbag. With gold handles. Hanna observed her for a moment from her spot at her locker. Just to the left of the office. She knew the girl must have been new in town.

Walking steadily towards the girl. Hanna extended a hand and said as she approached her.

"Hanna Marin, you look like you could use some help.." As the two shook hands, the girl replied. "Liz Clayborne. And yes I could. How can you tell? Am I that out of place?" a small giggle escaped her lips as she finished the sentence.

"Yes. You are." Hanna said matter-of-factly. "But trust me when I say, that's a good thing." She smirked. The said" Oh, btw: Love your bag!"

Hanna then took it upon herself to show Liz the ropes. Such as: Whom was whom, (Teachers and students alike) where things were around school and what boutiques supplied a decent pair of designer slingbacks. Liz was grateful to Hanna. And to the fact that with very little effort, she had made a new friend. A few actually. As Hanna soon introduced her to her closest friends. Stating "Most people around here are a bunch of duds. I really don't know how I survive. The only reason why I haven't pulled my hair out yet. Or completely so-come to a townie folk life style, are my friends...My...sister's really.." she stated thoughtfully. "If it weren't for Emily, Aria and Spencer. I'd have no hope." At that Liz watched as a smile broke across Hanna's face. And as it did, the sassy blonde, placed her right hand to her forehead. While the left came to rest underneath her elbow, supporting her action. She was now facing Liz, as they stood in the hallway outside of the cafeteria. Hanna's own stunning blue eyes cast downward, as if a memory had suddenly hit her. Somehow Liz found her words hard to believe. Thinking *I have a feeling you could make it anywhere*.

Upon meeting Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer, Liz found herself feeling right at home. They had welcomed her with open arms. And the five girl's could be seen having lunch together everyday, walking home after school together and on the rare occasions. They would hit mall. Their friendship was growing fast. Within the few short months, of Liz's arrival. The girls felt as if they had known each other for years. Then one day just over a year later. Liz, was gone. It was as though she just disappeared. The girls were stunned. No knowing what happened or why she left. They went to the Clayborne's home, after five days had gone by, with still no word from Liz . And just as they had feared. The family was gone. With no traces that they had ever lived there.

And now, on this warm December day, two years later. Emily sits in PA English along side Spencer, Hanna and Aria. Looking out the back window. This was a class they shared with Liz. And today Emily was finding it very hard to concentrate. She can hear Mr. Fitz speaking. But can't really hold onto his words. As her mind is elsewhere. Remembering the day she learned that Liz was gone.

E/P: Memory

I walked into free period happy today. Not for any particular reason. I was just in a happy mood when I awoke, and I deiced I'd like to see how long I could keep it going. Before I could get settled in my seat Hanna walked over to me in a frantic state. Phone in hand. I looked to her, worried that something was wrong, that something had happened. *Is everyone ok?* I thought, as she opened her mouth to speak. "She gone!" Hanna said with wide eyes. "What?...What? Who's gone?" I asked not understanding. "Liz. She's gone!" She said, a sad expression taking over her face. I had no words. My mouth fell open, and we stood there. Looking at each other in disbelief. We both knew something was wrong. And that she was not coming back. A feeling rushed over me as I recalled a conversation Liz and I had only two weeks before.

"You know Em, the... pressure.. is starting to get to me. I don't know how much more I can take." Liz said starring at her laptop. We were studying in the library. We had made a hobbit to do so after school. Every Wednesday through Friday. I looked over at her from the desk I sat at on her right. She looked far away. Distant. I thought I'd agree, let her know I shared the same feeling by saying " I know what you mean. Between school and home.." I pause. Looking off into the empty space in front of me "...I don't know if I'm going or coming." I blankly stare at nothing. Letting the words fill the air. I hear Liz adjust in her chair, but I make no movement of my own. Still in thought. "Uhmmm..." She finally replies. "Sometimes I think I might just. Go away." This time her words made me look to her. She must have felt my eyes watching, as she soon turned to face me. Her blue eyes longing, and her pale skin seemed even paler. Her expression was like that of a tried, scared little girl who had stayed up all night. Afraid to go to sleep, afraid there might be something in the dark awaiting her. She smiled a moment later. It was a weak smile. I gave her one in return. To which she then turned to her attention back to the computer screen. Only now did I notice her screen was opened on Microsoft word. But she hadn't typed anything. We had been here over an hour, and she had typed nothing.

Emily was now looking at the empty desk, two seats to her left. It belonged Liz. Rather, it had belonged to Liz. That grim realization hit Emily hard. Then a strange kind of comfort washed over her. Knowing the desk had not been filled. That no new student had yet to fill the space. Emily was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Aria was leaning over on her right arm. Off the edge of her desk. So that she could whispering something to Spencer. She didn't notice Hanna, who sat at the front of the class was now looking back at them. Knowingly. Aria and Spencer met Hanna's gaze with a look. Emily didn't notice. She also didn't notice, when Mr. Fitz had stopped his lesson to greet someone. She didn't notice, that that someone, was now walking toward the back of the class.

It was only until the body came into her line of vision, that she was pulled back to reality. Blinking fiercely she regained her bearings. Looking around she noticed the girls were looking in the same direction she had been. Watching the body that was now occupying Liz's desk. Leaning forward and tapping Spencer on the shoulder. Emily spoke "Spenc, who is that?" Turning to face her confused friend, she explained. "Oh, that's the new student. She transferred here two days ago. The day you had to miss class for that morning practice...was the day she brought in her transcripts for Mr. Fitz to sign." By the time Spencer had finished, Emily once again had her eyes on the girl. And without looking away she asked. "So. What's her name?" The question came out softer then she had intended it to. Taking a glance back towards the girl to recall her name. Spencer answered " Maya... St. Germain I believe."

"Maya.." Emily repeated the name out loud, in a low whisper. And as she did. Maya looked over to her, catching her gaze. Giving the very embarrassed Emily a friendly smile. *Wow*, was the only thought Emily had, as she shyly looked down at her desk. Having mixed feeling about the girl who had taken the spot that once belonged to Liz.

Feeling somewhat drawn back into the direction of girl. Emily dared to take a peek. She saw Maya was busying herself with taking notes. Emily watched her for a long while. Still not knowing quite how to feel. But one thing was clear. Maya was here. In that desk. And Emily was still having a hard time concentrating on anything, remotely related to AP English.

Thanks guys! Hope you liked it. Let me know, I welcome Constructive criticism. =)

Please rate and review. Until next time! xoxo Brit


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! It means a lot :)

Also, sorry it's been while…..Been going through A LOT. =,(

Anyhow, to answer the question that some of you had, the answer is nope. Liz is not a replacement character for Ali. She was just a new girl in Rosewood, which Hanna befriended. I am still not sure if I want to have Ali in the story, but she will be mentioned among the girls. I will also go into why Liz left, as the story moves forward. . Well enough with the waiting. Here you go…Enjoy! =)

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Pretty Little Liars characters or said town names (etc.)

Possibilities

Chtp 2: The New, New Girl

N/P

It's been a week since Maya transferred into Mr. Fitz class, and the girls are finding it somewhat difficult to interact with her. They find themselves giving her weak smiles, if she happens to catch their eye. Or not knowing how to respond if she should happen to speak to them. Now, with Christmas vacation and the end of the year filed trip, just three days away. The girls sit in the cafeteria discussing the upcoming events and the new transfer student that they all seem to wonder about.

"I can't wait to get out of here! The mall is calling me by name, with lots of force!" Hanna exclaimed, as she Spencer and Emily sat at their usual table in the cafeteria. Spencer looked up from her Asian chicken salad at once.

"Hanna, we just went to the mall last weekend. What else could you possibly need to buy?" She finished her question with a smirk, giving Emily a knowing look. Emily snickered to this, earning her an annoyed side glance from the blonde on the right of her. "Spencer, there is always much to be had! I need to get a gift for Caleb, for my Dad, and his new family...ugh. And besides, I still haven't gotten your gift yet." Hanna spoke, saying the last part rather nonchalantly. To this Spencer looked up from her salad once again, replying.

"Well, then! By all means, please shop away." The girls broke into light laughter at their own banter. Just then Aria came into view. Walking around Spencer, she took a seat in the empty chair next to her. Her friends greeted her happily.

"Hey!" They said in unison when she was all settled in.

"Where were you?" Hanna asked, before anyone else had the chance to speak. "I needed to stop by Mr. Fitz, before class tomorrow… And I kind of got stuck talking to him and Maya."

"You know..? You've been needing Mr. Fitz help a lot lately." Hanna spoke again. Commenting on the girls' whereabouts. Ignoring Hanna's statement and rolling her eyes slightly, Aria continued on the topic of Maya and Mr. Fitz.

"She was asking Mr. Fitz about an assignment when I walk in. She was also handing in her permission slip for the field trip Friday."

"Oh really?" Spencer answered. "Yeah and get this… He asked if I would…well he asked if we all would really, hang out with her the day of the trip. He thinks the class hasn't been real welcoming to her. And he would like to see her "Get in with a good crowd''.…" she made quotation marks with her hands. When Aria was finished, the girl's starred at her for a long moment. Until Emily, who hadn't said a thing since lunch began, spoke up.

"And he chose us? Why us?" The question came out harasser then she had meant it to. Aria answered her inquiry by shrugging her shoulders with wide eyes. Shaking her head, Aria then lifted her water bottle to her mouth, to take a sip.

"We have to babysit the new girl! Great!" Hanna said, displaying her dismay for the situation. It was now Emily's turn to give the blonde a look of her own. "I don't think he meant it like that Hanna. But I can't lie. I do find hard to be around her. And I don't really know why.'' Aria replied, a little lost in thought.

"I know what you mean. It has something to do with the fact that she has to sit in that seat." Spencer agreed, looking over to her left to share a meaningful glance with Aria. Emily feeling something in her gut spoke up again. "Well you know? It isn't her fault that she has to sit in that seat. And besides, she doesn't know a thing about Liz."

The girls looked to her surprised. They didn't say the name Liz anymore. It was just easier that way. Blinking fast Hanna recovered. "I get it. I mean it's not her fault, but I just don't want to be friendly with this girl…It just feels weird." She said arguing their point. Pushing her tray away, Hanna placed her folded arms on the table out in front of her. Emily felt a rush of something else this time. What it was she did not know.

"I'm sure she's a really great person, I just don't feel the need to get to know her that's all." Spencer said somewhat sheepishly. Emily lifted her eyes, momentary landing them on the girl who sat across from her.

Letting her voice flow evenly she countered. "You don't want to get close to her you mean." Once again the girls were stunned into wordlessness. Emily surprising herself this time, decided to continue. "Look guys, I know it's weird that she sits in that seat. And it's even weirder that she's the "New" new girl in that seat. But we only have to be nice to her for a day. A few hours really, and I'm not going to ignore her." She pauses a moment. Then looking up she continues "We can't close ourselves off to people." She stops a bit longer this time, feeling her new found bravery slipping away from her. "….I know it was hard when….Ali disappeared. And now with Liz being gone.." She trails off to a slow stop shaking her head. Her voice getting smaller, and smaller between every statement she made. "But that doesn't give us the right to push people away."

Now Emily's emotions were getting the best of her. If she didn't get out of there soon, her eyes would give her away. Standing up grabbing her books and tray, she turned quickly with the nearest exit in sight. The girl's starred after their friend. Watching as her figure got farther and farther away, until it was no longer in view. Spencer shifted in her seat, feeling the need to go after the girl. But deciding it was best to give her, her space. Wanting to lighten the mood but mostly just wanting to say something, anything. Hanna retoured.

"Well, I see it as having one less person to buy a gift for." A strong (Hanna!) Is all she heard in return. "What!? Too soon?" The blonde managed the question in between applications of lipstick.

Soon thereafter the bell rang signaling lunch was over. The three girls stood trays in hand, heading to the front of the cafeteria. The trio had gotten midway there, when suddenly Spencer felt something under her foot. A voice soon sounded out in pain. Spencer looked down at the foot under her own, and then up to the face it belonged to. And when she did she came face to face with big brown eyes.

"Oh, umm.. Oh Maya! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." The tall brunette spoke words of apologies urgently. Lifting her hand waving off the accident, Maya shook her head saying. "It's ok. Really I'm fine." She finished by flashing a friendly smile. Aria and Hanna, who were standing on either side of Spencer, found themselves smiling along with her. Not really knowing they were doing so. Without saying anything, the four girls turned around, walking the rest of the short distant together. The walk was awkward. Feeling the tension Maya peeked over her shoulder to start a conversation.

"So, ready for Christmas Vacation?"

"Um, Yeah. Sure." Aria replied, giving a quick smile, while looking over at Hanna. Silently saying it's your turn now. Getting the message Hanna leaned her head in Maya's direction saying. "Oh Yes! I've been ready since summer vacation!" This made Maya laugh, a good long, hearty laugh. And soon the girls had joined in, founding it difficult not too. "Good one Hanna! And I totally know what you mean. The after Christmas sales are going to be killer." The girls could hear Maya's excitement as she spoke, along with a little laugh that still lingered in her voice. Maya shifted her body to the right, and then bid the girl's farewell. "Well, ladies. I'll see you later."

The four girls were now standing at the front of the cafeteria. Maya placed her tray on a nearby counter top, and then proceeded to walk out the two large double doors. Heading to her next class. "Well, that was …pleasant." Aria commented a bit surprised. "It was." Spencer agreed. Hanna then spoke in a thoughtful state, saying her comment more so to herself then to anyone else.

"Am I only one kinda girl crushing on her right now?"

"Hanna!" Spencer and Aria both snorted out in laughter. "What? Anyone who keeps up to date with seasonal sales…is on the top of my *we could be friends* list." Hanna said to her friends as if the whole subject itself was obvious. Now standing in the hallway, Hanna finished her statement with a turn, strutting off to her next class. Aria and Spencer just watched her leave, not knowing how to respond. The silence was broken by Spencer's wondering thoughts

"Hmm, I wonder where we fall on that list?"

"With Hanna…" Aria paused; looking off into the direction her sassy friend had last been seen. "Who knows?" Both girls laughed while parting ways, heading to a class of their own.

E/P

It's now Friday morning, the day of the field trip and I wake up late. Wonderful! I rush myself around the house until; I am finally able to leave. Twenty minutes later then I should have of course. When I pulled into the student parking lot, I see Mr. Fitz and the classes already lined up next to, two yellow school buses. I assume most of them have already boarded. As it looks to be only the late comers who are being checked in. I park in my slot quickly grabbing my bag from the back seat, and jumping out of the car. I race over to where Mr. Fitz still stands, greeting him out of breathe.

"Morning…Sorry I'm late.." I croak out. With a slight scowl and an amused looked on his face he addressed me. "It's ok Emily. Glad you made it. Do you have your permission slip?" Reaching into my back pocket I pull out the folded piece paper handing it to him. Looking it over quickly, he smiles stepping aside allowing me to board the bus. I step on with just a few students in front of me, while most of them were already seated. Scanning the seats I look for girls, hoping that they too had gotten on this bus. I spot them, and just as I do Hanna looks up seeing me as well. We lock eyes as I make my way over to them. When I get close enough to hear them Aria spoke up. "Em, you made it!" She gave a sigh of relief after finishing her sentence…letting a small smile take over her face. "Yeah Em, we called and texted you. We thought we were going to have to leave without you." Spencer hurried out in one, long breath.

"I know, I woke up late. I didn't have time to reply." It was then as the words left my mouth that I noticed, there was no room for me. Spencer and Aria sat together, while Hanna and Mona sat together in front of them. Seeing the expression on my face as I came to stand next them Hanna say's.

"Sorry Em, we tried to save a spot for you." I could hear the remorse she felt in the tone of her voice. Mona, looking into a mirror applying her lip gloss echoed Hanna's words. "Yeah, sorry Em. We tired."

I'm not sure I believe Mona tired all that hard. Since Mr. Fitz is taking all of his AP classes on this trip, I'm sure Mona couldn't wait to find Hanna. I'm even more sure, she was all too happy in taking my spot. Giving Mona a tight smile I turn my attention by to the girls.

"It's fine. We'll just meet up when we get there." I tried to hide the disappointment in my face, but I 'm sure my voice gave me away.

Looking around I see three empty spots. One next to a girl named Lillie, from Mr. Fitz fifth period, and the other two were at the back of the bus to the right. There was still one person without a seat walking in front of me. A girl.… a girl to whom Lillie was now waving to. The girl then starts off in the direction of her friend. *I guess I'll be sitting alone*, I think to myself. Just as I finished my thought a boy zips pass me, bumping me and the girl in front of me, in the process.

Lucas practically leaped into the seat. Lillie gave him a confused look, a look I can be sure I was wearing as well. Lucas smiled shyly at her, looking off into the direction of Hanna. Seeing as this spot had a good view of her, and was only a few seats away…. There's no guessing why he turned into The Flash, to get there.

Lillie's friend looked at her, rising her shoulder's then letting them drop. Signaling her silent (Oh well..) With that she gave a small giggle slightly turning her head as she did. It was then that I got a look at her face. The girl was Maya. I felt a little happiness creep up inside me as she giggled again, heading toward the back of the bus. Following her I could feel the happiness inside me growing. As we neared our destination, Maya turned feeling my presences. A bright smile came across her as she caught a sight of me.

"Emily! Hi! Looks like will be sitting together. Which seat do you want? Aisle side or window?" I smiled back saying it didn't matter.

"Whichever is fine with me." In actually I was lying, I really did want the window seat, but the need to be polite to her got the better of me. As if she was sensing my unsaid wanting, she stepped back gesturing with her hand, allowing me to take my desired spot, with her following close behind me. A short moment after taking my seat, I rested my head against the glass window of the bus. Sleep had not yet left my body, and I was starting to feel its affects. Taking notice, Maya turned to me.

"Tired?" She questioned. Leaving my head where it lay. I looked toward her.

"Yeah... I've had a busy week, and I didn't get enough sleep last night to recover from it.'' I closed my eyes tightly once then reopened them to look at her. Maya smiled lightly nodding her head.

"I have had days like that myself…Would you like to sleep for a bit? I'll wake you when we get there."

How sweet is this girl? I couldn't help but think. Shaking my head I respond. "No, it's ok. I'll be fine." I smiled. Maya smiled back and kept my gaze for several moments. Her eyes left mine, landing on my hair, then down my face then back up to my eyes. Studying me.

I didn't want this to be the end of our conversation. I felt a strong need to say more to her. So I lifted my head sat up straight, turn to her and said.

"So….tell me about yourself.''

Happy New year everyone! May 2015, be amazing for you! =)

Please rate and review. Until next time! xoxo Brit


End file.
